Entre las flores
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Historia corta tonta que se me ocurrió escuchando el Natsu no hi de la escena de Sonic y Amy del cap 52 de Sonic X


Entre las flores  
  
Sentado sobre la colina florecida, Sonic respiró aliviado, demasiadas batallas en poco tiempo, ahora le tocaba descansar. Apoyó sus manos a su espalda entrecerrando los ojos, se puso a contemplar todas aquellas flores que le rodeaban, sonrió.  
  
-¡Sonikku!  
  
Oyó el grito a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de que Amy llevaba un rato a su vera, de pie apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para bajar un poco la posición.  
  
-¡Ah! qué susto...  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Descansar.  
  
Sonic se echó hacia atrás y quedó tumbado con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, rodeado de flores y con la sombra del árbol tapándole el sol, cerró los ojos puesto que se había dado cuenta que de tumbado podía mirar por debajo de la falda de Amy y eso hacía que se ruborizase.  
  
-Pues yo también.  
  
Amy se sentó de rodillas a su lado apoyando su espalda en el árbol, entrecerrando los ojos mirando al horizonte.  
  
-Qué bonita vista, tú y yo aquí rodeados de tanta belleza... somos una pareja encantadora, ¿sí?  
  
Amy se giró hacia él con una tierna mirada, Sonic había estado mirándola mientras hablaba, pero era lo suficiente rápido como para desviar la mirada antes de que ella le viese, fingiendo querer coger una flor que estaba algo más apartada.  
  
-Oh, no me escuchas... eres malo...  
  
Creando de la nada uno de sus martillos, Amy frunció el ceño.  
  
-Eh... mejor no usemos el martillo...  
  
Le sonrió Sonic ofreciéndole la flor que había cogido. Amy tiró el martillo pero se cruzó de brazos poniendo morros. Al ver que no le hacía caso, Sonic se puso a tontear con la flor intentando hacer cosquillas a Amy, ella se echó a reír.  
  
-Jajaja ¡estate quieto!  
  
-Bueno... ya sé que no es una rosa, si no la quieres... ¡me la comeré!  
  
Usó un tono burlón, pero lo hizo, se metió la flor en la boca, pero seguidamente se medio incorporó escupiendo.  
  
-¡Ahhh jajajaja!  
  
Se echó a reír Amy, pero poco a poco fue parando cuando veía que Sonic se incorporaba del todo tosiendo.  
  
-No te vayas a atascar ahora por una florecilla... Sonikku ¿estás bien?  
  
Se puso a su lado y comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda, Sonic se giró de pronto lanzándose sobre ella, dejándola tumbada en el suelo aprisionándole las manos una a cada lado, con la flor fuera de su boca, mordiendo el rabillo, la dejó caer sobre ella.  
  
-¡Pillada!  
  
Dijo en tono infantil Sonic, pero Amy estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez, algo ruborizada por tenerle tan cerca. Sonic la soltó y se echó a reír, cuando vio que Amy se incorporaba se tapó la cabeza con los brazos.  
  
-¡El martillo no! ¡el martillo no vale!  
  
Pero cuando la miró por el rabillo del ojo, Amy no parecía tener intención de sacar el martillo, estaba algo seria.  
  
-No ha tenido gracia, tonto, me habías asustado.  
  
Sonic se quedó un momento mirándola, luego sonrió.  
  
-Vale, no lo haré más.  
  
Amy le miró cómo se volvía a echar hacia atrás a continuar su descanso, intentando coger una postura cómoda.  
  
-Sonikku, estarías más cómo aquí... ¿no crees?  
  
Amy señaló con su vista a su falda, oyendo murmurar a Sonic un "tienes razón" moviéndose y apoyando su cabeza bajo sus brazos sobre la falda de Amy. Ella se estremeció al notar el peso del erizo azul en sus piernas, sonrió y volvió a apoyar su espalda en el árbol, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por aquel conjunto de calor del sol y tranquilidad. Pasó un rato y Sonic abrió los ojos, miró arriba y vio a Amy dormida, se incorporó un poco, sonrió tiernamente al mirarla, llevaba en el pelo la flor de la broma, no pudo evitar acercarse, quería retirar aquel mechón de pelo que tapaba parte de su cara, sin entender muy bien por qué, quería hacerlo, verla detenidamente. La movió un poco sin darse cuenta y esto hizo que Amy cayese hacia él, que al no reaccionar dejó la cabeza de Amy apoyada en su hombro, así se quedó un momento, sin tocarla.  
  
-Pobrecita Emii... siempre sufriendo por mi culpa...  
  
Murmuró Sonic antes de dejarla como estaba, aunque del traqueteo se comenzó a despertar, desperezándose.  
  
-Ay, me he dormido.  
  
Bostezó Amy. Sonic rió y Amy en venganza se le echó encima, cayendo los dos rodando por las flores, acabaron en el suelo bastante lejos del árbol, un poco separados cubiertos de flores riendo sin parar. Sonic se sentó y Amy hizo lo mismo, aunque ahora Amy tenía una mirada diferente, parecía estar pensando algo, Sonic se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a decir algo y eso le puso un poco nervioso a él, que después de insistirle un poco ella cedió.  
  
-Es que quería pedirte algo...  
  
"Peligro" pensó Sonic.  
  
-No. No quiero saber nada de bodas.  
  
-¿Boda? ah, no, no... (lástima...) es otra cosa.  
  
-¡Ah, entonces di!  
  
Sonic respiró aliviado, ahora que se lo estaba pasando tan bien no quería tener que salir corriendo, aunque igualmente seguía nervioso ante la mirada dulce de Amy.  
  
-Era... Mm... ¿puedo darte un beso?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Sonic sonrió y comenzó a acercarse un poco, pero Amy le detuvo.  
  
-Espera... un beso... en los labios...  
  
Se puso un poco serio y repitió "¿en loslabios?" aunque su expresión cambió gradualmente quedando la dulzura en su cara escrita con las palabras nerviosas de Amy intentando explicarse ruborizada.  
  
-Sí, bueno, sólo un besito, un momento y ya está, no pasa nada, sólo un roce y bien, con eso me quedo contenta y tú no has de hacer nada, te lo doy yo y ni tienes que preocuparte ni pensar en ello, puede que ni te des cuenta y nadie tiene por qué saberlo...  
  
Escuchándola, Sonic sonrió un poco encogido, se rascó con el índice la cabeza, se daba cuenta de que él mismo se estaba ruborizando levemente.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
Siempre fue un chico de pocas palabras, eso bastaba para cortar la declaración de Amy, que parecía tener intención de ser más larga aún, con palabras entrecortadas y repeticiones, así que con esa simple palabra Sonic le dio permiso para cumplir uno de los sueños de Amy. Dejó apoyadas las manos delante de ella misma, se acercó e hizo justo lo que había dicho, un pequeño y corto beso en los labios, volviendo rápidamente a su posición inicial muy ruborizada y con su corazón latiendo feliz, rió un poco de forma tonta, pero le daba igual.  
  
-¿Ya está? no ha sido para tanto...  
  
Se burló Sonic, a Amy no le importaba su comentario, demasiado en las nubes para entender lo que le decía.  
  
-Eooo, ¿sigues en antena?  
  
Amy se despertó de su ensueño por el beso, su imaginación ya iba por el tercer hijo...  
  
-¿Eh? ah, sí, dime.  
  
Respondió Amy modosita.  
  
-Te digo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿no? es justo que ahora sea mi turno de hacerlo a mi manera.  
  
Y como una olla expres Amy sintió que el calor la abrasaba, más roja que una amapola y con el corazón Dios sabe dónde, parecía haber sufrido un shock.  
  
-¿No me dejas? eso no es justo...  
  
Se cruzó de brazos Sonic haciéndose el interesante.  
  
-¡Sísísí!  
  
Respondió atropelladamente Amy, luego se encogió de hombros bajando la cabeza.  
  
-Claro que puedes...  
  
Entonces Sonic se acercó a ella, la notaba muy nerviosa, ya cuando estaba tremendamente cerca veía su labio temblar.  
  
-Tranquila, cierra los ojos.  
  
Le susurró, él también se había puesto muy nervioso pero no quería que ella lo notase, así que se controló al máximo. Ella lo hizo, cerró los ojos y notó cómo sobre sus propios labios se posaban otros, de forma más lenta de como lo había hecho ella, ligeramente abiertos, cerrándolos sobre los suyos y abriéndolos de nuevo un poco al separarse. Amy siguió con los ojos cerrados un poco más, sin querer dejar escapar aquella sensación que le ponía los pelos de punta de placer, observada por Sonic, que aunque seguía ruborizado se controlaba más que ella.  
  
-¡AHHHHHH!  
  
Gritó de pronto Amy, Sonic se tapó los oídos.  
  
-¿Qué haces? ¿me quieres dejar sordo?  
  
Amy abrió los ojos iluminados como fuegos artificiales.  
  
-¡Soy feliz!  
  
La chica rosa se dejó caer a un lado quedando tumbada sobre las flores.  
  
-Ahora... ya me puedo morir...  
  
Sonic estalló en carcajadas. Amy se le quedó mirando, desde esa perspectiva se le veía más atractivo, realmente se sentía tan dichosa en ese momento que de verdad pensó en que sería el mejor momento de morir, con esa sensación, pero le parecía más atractiva la idea de saltarle al cuello de nuevo.  
  
-¡Sonikku! ¡cásate conmigo!  
  
-¡Ay nonono!  
  
Sonic intentó sacársela de risa limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla aún riendo.  
  
Unos curiosos ojos les observaban.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿qué haces?  
  
Dijo Tails, pero Cream rápidamente tiró de él y le ocultó a su lado tras el árbol que antes dio sombra a Sonic y Amy.  
  
-Shhh... no hagas ruido.  
  
La niña le puso la mano en la boca a Tails, él también comenzó a hablar en voz baja, atento y decidido.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? ¿está Eggman por aquí haciendo de las suyas?  
  
Se asomó, se sorprendió un poco de la visión.  
  
-Son Sonikku-sama y Emii-san haciendo tonterías...  
  
Medio rió Cream, Tails de dio la vuelta.  
  
-Pobre Sonic... bueno, siempre puede escapar de ella, así que por muy fuerte que la agarre no creo que necesite mi ayuda...  
  
-Te has perdido el beso...  
  
Dijo Cream mirando de reojo a su amigo zorruno.  
  
-¿Qqqqqqqué?  
  
-Lo que te digo.  
  
-¿Amy se ha atrevido a besarle? vaya... si me dijo que le daba mucha vergüenza decírselo.  
  
-Y él la besó a ella después.  
  
Tails se quedó de piedra escuchando a Cream aquellas cosas y a Sonic riendo de forma "agradable" con Amy.  
  
-¿Ves Teirusu? qué pareja más bonita forman... ¡ohhh! la chica en apuros y su caballero de brillante armadura juntos...  
  
Tails puso un gesto de asco.  
  
-Agh... chicas...  
  
-¿Estás celoso? ¿de Sonic... o de Amy?  
  
Bromeó Cream.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿no eres un poco pequeña para insinuar esas cosas?  
  
Cream lo pensó inocentemente.  
  
-Oí el comentario en una película... pero igualmente los niños de hoy en día sabemos mucho.  
  
-Ya claro... yo tengo más experiencia que tú en esto...  
  
Tails se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer maduro.  
  
-Pero si las chicas te dan yuyu...  
  
Rió Cream.  
  
-Las chicas sí... a mí me gustan las mujeres de verdad...  
  
Tails suspiró ante la mirada confusa de Cream.  
  
-Ay... la edad no importa, sólo me faltan 10 años... oh magnífica y preciosa Rouge...  
  
-¿La ladrona?  
  
-No la llames así, es una buscadora de tesoros reconocida... además, fue ella la que me besó.  
  
Tails le giró la cara.  
  
-Hombres... qué vulnerables sois... con que tonterías os puede engañar una mujer...  
  
Otra frase sacada de una película, definitivamente, Amy no era una buena influencia para la dulce y educada Cream. De vuelta a la pareja de erizos, Amy estaba sobre Sonic haciéndole cosquillas.  
  
-¡Ayyy, para, he oído algo!  
  
Sonic intentaba resistirse.  
  
-Ese truco no te servirá conmigo.  
  
Insistió Amy, pero Sonic la sujetó un momento y le hizo escuchar.  
  
-Es verdad... oigo a alguien...  
  
Se pusieron en pie y divisaron a un lado unas orejas largas y al otro dos colas.  
  
-¡Eh, paparazzi, nada de fotos!  
  
Gritó Sonic llamando la atención de Cream y Tails, les sacó burla, Amy rió e hizo lo mismo, luego salió corriendo estirando de la mano de Sonic, él sonrió apretando fuerte la mano de Amy y corrió más rápido de ella tirando fuerte. Cream y Tails les llamaron e intentaron seguirles pero les perdieron de vista en seguida.  
  
-Bueno... así termina mi día de recolección de flores...  
  
Murmuró Cream sacando un collar que había hecho.  
  
-¿Qué ibas a hacer con eso?  
  
-Pues yo... se lo quería dar a Sonikku-sama...  
  
Tails la miró de reojo.  
  
-Así que no soy el único que le gustan mayores...  
  
-¡Ahh! calla tonto.  
  
Colgó el collar del cuello de Tails y salió corriendo entre las flores.  
  
Fin 


End file.
